Ayingott
Ayingott is the 16th hidden Cybody in the Southern Cross Island, piloted by Marino You known in the Glittering Crux Brigade as Manticore. Ayingott apparently fought Samekh in the past and was destroyed as a result. Appearance Unlike most Cybodies in terms of style and aesthetics Ayingott is much more menacing and sinister. Its head is oddly shaped like a hat of the Napoleonic era with a large single black eye with a red iris. It also has oval shaped shoulders which opened to reveal a similar set of eyes, and a overall dark, skeleton-like form to it. These characteristics give Ayingott the appearance of a fallen emperor, befitting as it's a King-type Cybody who fought Samekh in the past and was destroyed as result. One unique feature to Ayingott was that its body released a black thick ooze of sorts. When slashed by Tauburn's Star Swords, they ended up covered in the same substance. History Not much is know about Ayingott's past but according to scenes in episode 22 as well as parts of the Night Flight club play, at one point it tried to usurp Samekh's powers which resulted in a conflict and in Ayingott's destruction, explaining why it was the only Cybody who was broken when dug up in the Southern Cross Island. Part in the story ''Ayingott's Eyes'' Ayingott is the second Cybody to undergo the regeneration process and is apprivoised by Manticore breaking free from Samekh's grip. Marino uses Ayingott's ability "Ayingott's Eyes"﻿ and starts to locate the remaining Maidens. Wako and Sugata somehow know Ayingott's name and wonder if it was in their Cybodies memories. Some Crux members after witnessing Ayingott appearance and abilities wonder why was it the only Cybody who was broken when found and wonder if they didn't made a mistake to regenerate it. Marino, while searching for the Maidens identities is possessed by Ayingott and it goes berserk attacking anyone around it. Takuto calls for Tauburn to fight against it but is quickly overpowered by the dark Cybody's immense strength and animal-like moves being pinned to the ground while Marino begs for help. Sugata, realizing it was an evil Cybody uses the "King's Pillar" and deals a crippling blow to it while Takuto draws Tauburn's Star Swords and destroys Ayingott with the Galactic Cross Slash. Skills and Abilities As one of the "King" type Cybodies Ayingott possess immense power. It was shown at one point in the past going up against Samekh himself. During it's short fight with Tauburn it was capable of easily overpowering and pinning down the latter despite it only being at it's second phase at the time. Unlike other Cybodies, Ayingott fights in a much more berserk and animal-like style. Ayingott's Eyes A unique ability that uses the eyes on Ayingott's shoulders and allows the Driver to locate the island's Maidens. Possession Ayingott is shown as one of only two Cybodies which, after apprivoised, is capable of possessing it's Star Driver, gaining autonomy and entering a berserk state where it would attack friend and foe alike. Ayingott 2.png Ayingott 3.png Ayingott 4.png Ayingott 5.png Ayingott 6.png Ayingott7.png Category:Cybodies